Deux frères sous le soleil
by Kietah
Summary: Murtagh et Eragon. Deux anciens compagnons. Deux Dragonniers Deux demi-frères. L'un a rejoint les froces du mal contre son gré; l'autre combat pour la liberté. Lequel des deux mérite le plus le respect ? Quel sera le dénouement de l'histoire ? ...
1. Prologue : Comment en suisje arrivé là

**Prologue : Comment en suis-je arrivé là ?**

Il s'assit violemment sur la chaise, se jetant pratiquement, les pieds de l'objet raclant le sol pierreux de la pièce. Ce cri le hantait. Ce cri lui faisait peur. Il tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Le cri qu'avait poussé ce dragon ne cessait de le tourmenter. Il tremblait. Il ne pouvait tenir debout. Il tremblait.

_«_ _Murtagh... _murmura une voix douce dans sa tête.

- _S'il te plaît Thorn, laisse-moi !_ _»_ répondit fortement le dénommé Murtagh, faisant apparaître plus fortement les barrières de son esprit, tandis que la voix répéta plus doucement son prénom.

Même si ses pensées lui étaient interdites, il ne put empêcher les émotions de s'égarer. Il y en avait trop, lui qui avait l'habitude de rester froid et dur comme l'acier. Mais ce cri de désespoir lui avait fendu le cœur. Il se souvint du dernier regard de ce dragon doré, dont la prestance et la sagesse l'avait étonné et poussé à l'admiration. Son Dragonnier, aux longs cheveux argentés, avait parfaitement coordonné avec son dragon. Il se souvint de l'envie d'être aussi libres qu'eux. D'avoir eu leur liberté, en d'avoir combattu de son plein-gré. Un sentiment de dégoût de lui-même. De sa vie. De ce qu'il était devenu. Malgré lui... Il avait reçu l'ordre de les combattre. Combattre l'une des entités les plus vieilles de ce monde.

Il s'était dit que ce serait leurs dernières chances. A lui. A Thorn. Son dragon à la couleur semblable au sang était peut-être la choses la plus précieuse qu'il avait. Avec sa propre vie. Il s'en rendait bien compte depuis le cri qu'avait poussé ce dragon doré à la mort de son Dragonnier. Il l'avait tué, ce magnifique elfe aux cheveux argentés. De sa main. Peut-être que le roi l'avait entendu dans son appel au secours lancé en direction de l'elfe.

D'un coup, il s'était senti prisonnier de son propre corps. Il avait vu la scène de ses yeux et, impuissant, avait vu la scène. Avait entendu ces mots prononcés par sa bouche. Avait vu l'éclat rougeâtre de Zar'roc se planter dans le cœur de l'elfe. Et ce cri. Cette douleur l'avait touché de plein fouet. Spectateur impuissant, il avait entendu. Jamais il n'aurait voulu entendre pareil cri. La rage sans fin du dragon qu'il avait tué, à son tour. Et ce voile de désespoir qui était passé dans ses yeux alors qu'il tombait… Tombait… Tombait…

_« Murtagh, arrête ! » _supplia soudainement Thorn.

Il avait dû abaisser les barrières de son esprit. Le dragon ne l'avait pas écouté. Il tentait de lui prodiguer une vague d'apaisement. Il la rejeta. Son dragon recommença. Le jeune homme la rejeta. Il en avait besoin, mais ne la voulait pas. Non…

_« J'étais là moi aussi. Je me suis moi aussi battu contre eux. Mais on n'a pas eu le choix ! Je t'en supplie Murtagh, réfléchis à la proposition d'Eragon et sa dragonne. Je ne veux plus lui obéir… »_

Son dragonnier referma tout et alla se coucher, feignant l'ignorance. Le pièce où il se trouvait était plongée dans le noir total. Il connaissait l'emplacement de son lieu de repos par cœur. Tant mieux. Il n'aurait pas aimé jeter un regard au miroir perdu dans la pièce. Il n'aurait pas aimer se voir.

Trop exténué, malgré tout, il sombra dans le domaine des rêves. Il se vit, galopant su Tornac, son cheval portant le nom de son ancien maître d'armes. Ses longs crins gris dansaient au rythme où se posaient ses sabots. Murtagh était sur c cheval, l'arc à la main, la mine décidée. L'herbe semblaient s'incliner face à la vitesse où allait le duo. Mais dans les yeux du jeune homme ne se lisait aucune soumission. Il se souvint. C'était vieux.

_Un aveuglant éclair blanc. Il vit cette tombe en marbre, avec des inscriptions dessus. Et devant, une silhouette agenouillée, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Des cheveux blonds et sales ébouriffés surmontaient cette personne. Eragon. A côté, une dragonne aux splendides reflets bleus posaient elle-même un regard triste. Saphira. Lui se tenait derrière, à l'écart, et lisait l'écriture sur le tombeau. Brom. Le Tueur de Morzan. Son père…_

_Encore ce rayonnement clair. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient en train de se battre, au sol. L'instant d'après, ils étaient immobilisés par une dragonne bleue furax de la réaction des deux compagnons. Si il avait pu sourire, il l'aurait fait. Ils avaient vraiment l'air idiots._

_« Quel est ton problème ? » avait demandé Eragon._

_Nouvelle image. Le brun avait du mal à dire la phrase qui suiviat, la respiration rapide et saccadée._

_« Je… Je suis le fils de Morzan, le premier et dernier des Parjures._

_- Tu es son héritier ?_

_- On ne choisit pas son père ! »_

_A nouveau, un éclair blanc. Les deux hommes étaient en face d'un bassin surmonté d'une cascade. En train de se battre contre d'énormes Urgals. Les Kulls. Des flèches volaient derrière la dragonne dont l'aile était percée d'une flèche. Puis, sur un cri d'Eragon, ils se saisirent des chevaux et traversèrent le lac. _

_Nouvel éclair. Toujours aussi aveuglant. Il voyait un grand homme chauve, imberbe, tenant fermement son front dans sa main. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur les tempes du jeune homme. Mais il ne comptait pas lâcher. Non. Ce qui était en train d'énerver encore plus le magicien. Si un nain n'était pas intervenu, il serait sûrement tomber, inconscient…_

_Encore un éclair. A force, il s'habituait à la lumière. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, si ce n'est que face à lui se déroulaient ses souvenirs. Il était dans un beau bureau. Face à un homme à la peau noir et dont la prestance trahissait ou aidait à comprendre son rôle de chef. Derrière, Saphira protégeaient les deux humains qu'étaient Eragon et Murtagh. Celui-ci était debout, rabaissant doucement sa chemise._

_« Mon esprit est le seul sanctuaire que nul n'est jamais violé en moi. Des hommes ont essayé de s'y introduire par le passé ; mais j'ai appris à le défendre avec la dernière vigueur, car mes pensées intimes sont l'unique endroit où je sois rn sûreté. Vous m'avez demandé la seule chose que je ne puisse vous donner, encore moi à ces deux-là. »_

_Ces éclairs de lumière commençaient à l'énerver. A nouveau, on vit Murtagh et Eragon, tous deux assis sur un lit, de grands sourires francs et chaleureux sur leurs visages. La pièce était très belle, très chaleureuse, malgré l'absence de fenêtre. Il y avait de quoi se laver, écrire, et lire._

_« Tu sais, je trouve ce séjour en prison étrangement apaisant. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je n'ai pas à avoir peur. Je sais que je devrais. Pourtant, quelque chose me rassure. Et une bonne nuit de sommeil, ça aide aussi…_

_- Je vois ce que tu veux dire ! »_

_Nouvelle scène. Murtagh était à cheval, l'épée en sang, faisant tomber ses ennemis aux alentours, se battant corps et âme pour rejoindre son ami, Eragon, perdu au milieu d'un nombre incroyable de Kulls. Il l'aida à grimper sur l'animal puis se dirigèrent vers une Saphira blessée mais les crocs dehors. Le Dragonnier sauta à terre alors que son compagnon chargeait d'autres créatures… _

_« Tu as payé un prix terrible pour tes belles actions, Du Súndavar Freohr, Eragon le Tueur d'Ombres, fit une voix féminine, une elfe dans la pièce._

_- Oui, maintenant, tu es comme moi ! » réagit le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns._

_Encore une scène. On voyait Arya, l'elfe, ressortir, des vêtements dans les bras : une robe pourpre, appartenant aux Jumeaux, et une tunique ensanglantée et deux gantelets de cuir. Le vêtement pourpre, elle le donna à l'un des Vardens ; puis, se dirigeant vers Eragon, elle lui tendit la cape tout en déclarant :_

_« Je suis désolée. Je l'ai retrouvé en bordure d'un fossé. Ils ont dû jeter les corps dans le fossé… C'est une lourde perte que nous avons subi… »_

_Ce dernier pleurait, voyant face à lui la terrible nouvelle…_

*

**

Doucement, Murtagh se sentit émerger de son sommeil. Il se souvint de son rêve. Il se voit vivre à nouveau cette période qui était l'une des plus belles de sa vie. Peut-être LA plus belle. Il sentit son cœur gonflé de mélancolie. C'était un temps révolu…

_« Murtagh… _souffla doucement la voix du dragon dans sa tête. _Il te manque, non ? A l'époque, tu ne savais pas que c'était ton frère ?_

_- Non… Je ne savais rien. _

_- Mais qu'est-ce donc, un ami ? J'ai senti ta conscience murmurer ce mot plusieurs fois en voyant ce jeune homme… »_

Les yeux du jeune Dragonnier fixait le plafond. Il oubliait, parfois, que son dragon était jeune et n'avait que peu d'expérience. Que seul un sort de Galbatorix accélérant sa croissance physique en faisait une imposante créature…

_« Un ami c'est… _commença-t-il doucement._ Une personne en qui tu peux avoir confiance en toute circonstance, une personne qui ne te trahirait pas, quoi qu'il arrive…_

_- Comme lorsque tu as révélé ton secret à Eragon ?_

_- Oui._

_- Et maintenant, tu voudrais le rejoindre ?_

_- Je… Je souhaiterais être libre de mes mouvements._

_- Et la liberté ? »_

Murtagh inspira profondément, triant méticuleusement les mots qu'il allait employer.

_« Quand on est libre, on choisit où l'on veut aller, quand on veut aller, comment on veut y aller. Nous ne sommes jamais totalement libre mais certains le… le sont plus que d'autres. Où tu es ton propre chef. Où les seuls ordres que tu reçois sont tes besoins ou les désirs d'amis qui se battent pour que tu ne le saches pas… »_

Il se leva, ouvrit enfin la fenêtre. Dehors, les nuages étaient noirs, lourds, et la terre noirâtre peu fertile. Voire pas du tout. Les ressources venaient d'autres lieux du pays. Il resta là, dehors, essayant de se transporter loin des frontières. Là où s'étendait sa liberté. La liberté. Et où respirait tranquillement Eragon. Son frère. Libre.

« Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? » confia-t-il au vent.


	2. Chapter 1 : Comme au bon vieux temps

Bon, désolée pour le formatage à la ***, mais vu les mails de certains, ils pourront comprendre que j'ai essayé =$

**Chapitre 1 : Comme au bon vieux temps… **

Eragon se redressa brutalement sur son lit, suant, hurlant quelque chose qu'il ne distingua pas dans la précipitation présente. Sa respiration était sifflante, saccadée et rapide, comme si il venait de courir sur plusieurs lieux. Les draps couvrants son torse nu se tassaient au dessus de ses jambes, le découvrant.

_« Eragon… » _fit la douce voix de Saphira dans sa tête.

Il ne réagit pas. Il se souvint doucement de son rêve. C'était un temps tellement innocent, tellement loin désormais, que ça lui manquait. A cette époque, il ne savait pas. Que c'était son frère. Qu'il serait son rival. Qu'il serait un futur Dragonnier. Il se souvenait du temps où _son_ regard était pétillant quand Eragon s'entraînait à la magie. De sa curiosité à connaître la signification de chaque mot. Il l'avait aidé…

_« Eragon… Tu n'y es pour rien, il n'y est pour rien, seul le destin a fait qu'aujourd'hui, vous êtes rivaux. _

_- Mais si il changeait de nom ? _

_- Crois-tu qu'il serait accepté ? Après Hrotghar ? Après Oromis et Glaedr ?_

_- Mais…_

_- Non Eragon. Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il disait ? « Même si il rapportait la tête du roi sur un plateau d'argent » ! Juste pour son ascendance… Imagine-toi maintenant !_

_- Mais il n'y peut rien ! »_

« Eragon, ça va ? » fit une voix masculine.

Le concerné tourna la tête, tombant nez à nez avec son cousin, Roran. Saisissant une serviette, le Dragonnier s'essuya le corps trempé de sueur.

« Oui, juste un mauvais rêve…　» répondit-il.

_« Un mauvais rêve, oui !__»_ fit la voix de sa dragonne dans sa tête.

« T'es sûr ? Tu bougeais dans tous les sens, suant, et j'étais sur le point de chercher Angela si tu ne t'étais pas réveillé !

- Un mauvais rêve, je t'assure !

- Si tu le dis…　»

_« Je pense qu'il serait temps que t'apprennes à mentir, petit homme ! »_ déclara moqueusement Saphira.

Le jeune marié jeta un dernier regard interrogateur à Eragon qui lui assurait que tout allait bien. Puis son cousin s'éclipsa, lui indiquant que Nasuada souhaitait le voir, et le laissa seul. Le jeune homme s'habilla, lentement, puis sortit de la tente. Sa dragonne vint vers lui et il la salua, la caressant doucement, avant de se rendre à la tente de la chef des Vardens. Les six gardes les laissèrent entrer.

« Ah, Eragon ! » fit une femme à la peau noire, tandis qu'il s'introduisait dans la tente, alors que Saphira passait la tête.

Arya et Roran étaient également présents, accompagnés des douze magiciens elfes. Nasuada, celle qui avait pris la parole, était assise derrière le bureau, les mains croisées sur le meuble en bois.

« Bon, si je vous ai réunis, c'est pour vous parler des prochaines batailles. Les elfes ont réussi à prendre possession de Gil'ead sans difficultés, si ce n'est la mort de leur Dragonnier et de son Dragon doré : ils en sont beaucoup affligés. Nous ne pouvons compter sur eux pendant un moment je pense. Une partie va emmener les deux corps à Ellesméra pour l'enterrer en bonne et due forme : l'autre restera sur Gil'ead, une grosse part, pour défendre la ville en cas de contre attaque. Eragon, tu m'as dévoilé qu'ils étaient vos maîtres, à Saphira et toi : vous devriez aller les rejoindre au plus vite, et revenir tout aussi rapidement. Pour notre part, nous allons nous reposer un peu avant d'assiéger la ville de Belatona. J'espère que vous serez de retour avant. A ce moment-là, peut-être que les elfes vont assiéger Bullridge, ce qui nous aiderait à avoir la capitale en étau, même si, pour le moment, il nous est impossible de l'assiéger. Une opposition ? »

Tous firent un signe négatif de la tête. Nasuada sourit. Ses bras étaient guéris et, malgré ses difficultés à manier ses épées, tout allait de mieux en mieux.

« Parfait. Des questions ?

- Oui ! intervint Eragon. Je…

- Je m'en doutais, le coupa la chef des Vardens, souriante. Tu as toujours des questions !

- … souhaiterais savoir quand est-ce que nous devrions partir, Saphira et moi ? termina Eragon.

- Le plus tôt possible ! »

Le Dragonnier soupira et déclara à Saphira :

_« Cette après-midi ?_

_- Tu penses ne pas pouvoir faire plus tôt ? » _ironisa-t-elle.

Eragon eut un sourire, exposant sa proposition à Nasuada qui acquiesça puis sortit de la tente.

Il ne fit que quelques pas quand une voix l'interpella.

« Eragon ! »

Se retournant, il vit Arya courir vers lui. Ses beaux cheveux noirs ondulaient avec grâce dans le vent. Elle s'arrêta devant Eragon et continua :

« Je ne sais comment aller sur Ellesméra. Courir en traversant le désert du Hadarac…

- Tu veux que je t'emmène sur le dos de Saphira ? » la coupa Eragon, un sourcil arqué.

L'elfe acquiesça. Saphira lui confirma que pour elle, il n'y avait aucun soucis, que c'était possible. Eragon sentit son cœur battre : Arya allait voler avec lui, près de lui ! Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Détournant la tête, il donna l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous à Arya puis elle repartit le remerciant.

_« C'est quoi, cette couleur qui te monte aux joues ? _fit Saphira d'une voix remplie de sous-entendus.

_- Moi ? Je suis rouge ?_

_- Oui, petit homme. »_

Il ne répondit pas, continuant d'avancer jusqu'à sa tente. Il devait se préparer. Rassemblant quelques unes de ses affaires, il s'arrêta quand il vit le fourreau bleu de Brisingr. Le saisissant, il tira l'épée et la regarda. Une splendide épée bleue de Dragonnier. Il pensait aux Dragonniers vivants… Lui et Murtagh. Et le troisième qui, inconscient de qui il allait devenir, parcourait la terre d'Alagaësia. Il se l'imaginait, chevauchant un splendide dragon vert. Il le voyait grand, puissant, ressemblant à Roran sans être lui, une expression de douceur dans ses yeux, avec une extraordinaire épée émeraude dressée à côté de lui. Il l'espérait libre, comme lui. Mais dérober le dernier œuf serait impossible et impensable. Il soupira.

D'un coup, il sentit un mouvement derrière lui. Se redressant, il brandit Brisingr, qu'il avait en main, en murmurant :

« Brisingr. »

Là, l'épée s'enflamma d'un éclat bleuté alors que Roran, surprit, apparaissait avec deux gamelles de soupe. Il fixa la lame, puis siffla en disant :

« Elle est bien jolie, ton épée !　»

Eragon esquissa un sourire puis s'assit sur ce qui lui servait de lit, tapotant sur l'endroit où son cousin devait s'asseoir. Celui-ci le fit volontiers, tendant une assiette au Dragonnier, avec sa cuillère. Tandis qu'ils mangeaient, Roran lança la conversation.

« Alors tu pars chez les elfes ?

- Oui, fit son cousin entre deux bouchées.

- J'aimerais pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec toi… lança le jeune marié avec de porter sa cuillère à sa bouche. Tu sais, comme au bon vieux temps…

- Comme au bon vieux temps… » répéta doucement Eragon.

*

**

Eragon mit le pied à l'étrier tandis que Saphira le regardait, de ses yeux perçants. Une fois sur son dos, il tendit la main et sentit l'elfe la saisir. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la foule et vit le nombre incalculable de Vardens qui les fixaient. Dans leurs yeux brillaient l'espoir qu'ils plaçaient en eux trois.

_« Ils placent tous leurs espoirs en vous deux, _murmura la voix d'Arya._ Tu ne peux pas te permettre de mourir ou tomber entre les mains de l'ennemi, Eragon. Tu es leur messager d'espoir…_

_- J'en suis fier, mais c'est un poids énorme. Je ne veux pas les décevoir…_

_- Tu ne peux pas te permettre de commettre des erreurs. »_ conclut-elle.

Nasuada s'avança doucement d'entre les Vardens et dit au Dragonnier :

« Eragon, apporte mes - nos - sincères condoléances à Islanzadì , et portes toi bien. Surtout, revenez parmi nous… »

Elle recula. La dragonne saphir inclina sa tête et déploya ses grandes ailes avant de décoller. Mais sentait les émotions de son Dragonnier, elle n'hésita pas à bien secouer. Les battements, déjà rapides, s'accélérèrent et le rouge lui remonta aux joues. Saphira en profita pour les secouer encore plus, mettant Eragon encore plus dans l'embarras, faisant en sorte que l'elfe se colle à lui.

_« Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès…_ fit-il, exaspéré.

_- Et si ça avait été le cas ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? »_

Le Dragonnier grogna alors qu'Arya s'éloignait de lui et que leur vol se déroulait dans le calme absolu. Le soleil dansait sur les écailles de la dragonne, et son éclat bleuté se reflétait sur eux. Ses grandes ailes à la fine membrane plane étaient étendues alors qu'elle planait, brassant l'air de temps à autre. Les longs cheveux couleur ébène d'Arya ondulait avec grâce dans le vent, tandis qu'elle posait un regard émerveillé sur la plaine, en dessous, qui défilait à une vitesse incroyable. Eragon fermait doucement les yeux, se laissant bercer et emporter par le rythme de ce vol.

_« C'est tellement beau… J'ai beau avoir vu cela des dizaines de fois, je ne peux cesser de m'émerveiller…_ murmura l'elfe.

_- Oui, on ne s'y fait jamais… »_ répondit son compagnon.

Saphira grogna d'approbation.

Ils voyagèrent ainsi durant toute l'après-midi. Le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon, sans apparition de la lune, annonçant une nuit noire, sans étoiles. La dragonne les déposa à côté d'un arbre, non loin d'un lac. Ils firent un feu et mangèrent un assortiment de plantes diverses. Saphira avait attrapé deux lièvres facilement.

Le repas se passa en silence. Mais les yeux d'Arya brillaient encore d'émerveillement quand au trajet, baissés sur le repas qu'elle dégustait. Eragon fixait son visage éclairé à la lumière du feu. Il était splendide. Il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier : elle hantait souvent son cœur et ses pensées. Elle respirait sagesse et prospérité. Les flammes semblait éclairer avec plaisir son visage.

D'un coup, la Dragonnier bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Des larmes lui apparurent au coin des yeux, tant il était fatigué. Arya décrocha son regard de l'herbe et le posa sur lui, un sourcil arqué.

« Fatigué ? constata-t-elle.

- Oh oui ! répondit-il. Et je pense qu'il est temps que j'aille dormir. »

_« Dormez, je m'occupe de vous surveiller…_ _» _fit Saphira.

Eragon ne se fit pas prier : s'allongeant, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au doux pays des rêves…

_Il marchait. Sur cette grande étendue d'herbe. Infinie. Le soleil était un point jaune dans l'interminable bleu qu'était la plaine. Rêvait-il ? Normalement, oui. Mais il sentait le sol sous ses pieds et les chauds rayons caressant sa joue. Enfin, plus rien n'était normal. Sa vie à la ferme l'était. Depuis, c'était une succession d'évènements plus anormaux les uns que les autres. _

_Il continuait de marcher. Il avait l'impression d'être deux. Comme si il avait eu deux vies. Mais n'était-ce pas le cas ? D'un côté, il y avait Eragon le Fermier. Un jeune homme avec pour frère Roran et pour père Garrow, qui ne faisait comme voyages extraordinaires ses périples dans la Crête. _

_De l'autre, on trouvait Eragon le Dragonnier. Un homme pleins de responsabilités avec pour demi-frère Murtagh, esclave du roi, et pour père Brom, ancien Dragonnier mort de la main de ses ennemis, qui découvrait de nouvelles choses chaque jour._

_Sa nouvelle vie lui plaisait-elle ? Il n'aurait su le dire. En tout cas, il n'avait pas le choix, autant faire avec. _

_D'un coup, il s'arrêta. De marcher, de réfléchir. Au loin, une silhouette était apparue. Quand il distingua qui arrivait, sa surprise le stupéfia. Il vit que c'était de même. Ils restèrent à se regarder, l'un vers l'autre…_


End file.
